The Princes and the Paupers
by BluePard
Summary: Complete. House of M AU featuring Tommy, Kate, and Billy. How exactly do you get a girl to like you when your family's oppressing her race? Through fibs, untruths, and dirty rotten lies. Rating is for Violence and imagery some may find disturbing.
1. Chapter 1

There was only one club for sapiens in the entire city, now. Gatherings like it were illegal. Officially, because they allowed anti-mutant revolutionaries and terrorists to congregate. Mostly, it was just another way to break their spirit.

The mood of the place was festive, although it never got out of hand. The sun was just dropping out of sight behind the buildings, and the urban sapiens were stopping in from work in the hopes of a normal conversation with someone they weren't related to.

Kate had the lay of the room and a good idea of the occupants by the time she made her way to the bar.

"The young man's bought you a drink," said the bartender.

That was quick. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"He says you have to come get it." said the bartender, pointing out the fellow with some amusement.

He was a handsome boy with white hair, a mean smile, and two drinks in front of him. When she sidled down to his nook at the back of the bar, she found they were both lemonade.

That wasn't uncommon here, where it was dangerous to be drunk, but it made her smile nonetheless.

"Am I allowed to take it with me?" said Kate.

"If you like," said the boy, "But this is the best seat in the house. And not just because it's by me."

"Do tell." She sat opposite him and sipped her drink. Her father would have been outraged at her, drinking from a glass that had been left unattended by a stranger, but she took bigger risks than that most nights. Besides, the bartender would have been over the bar with a baseball bat if he had any suspicions. Kate knew him very well and knew he would kept a discreet eye on both the drink and the boy.

"The back door," said the boy, gesturing with a sweep of his hand, "Perfectly placed so that we're out of sight of the front door. Always be ready to make a quick exit."

Kate smiled. It was the answer she'd been expecting.

"Name's Tommy," said the boy.

"Kate," she supplied, "Doesn't the white hair get you in trouble? Trying to pass?"

It couldn't be worth it, she thought. Or could it? How many people would expect a human to dare to bleach his hair?

"I just say I'm an albino if they ask," said Tommy.

"You're too tan."

"Albinoism has degrees, you know," said Tommy, taking a drink, "It's pretty rare to get the full-on pink eyes look. In fact, albinoism is an eye condition."

Tommy removed a pair of dark glasses from a pocket and put them on. "You can be albino and not look any different from anybody else."

"Who are you, Clark Kent?"

"I'm not very mild mannered," he admitted with a grin.

"Well, you've done some research," she said, "But you're still going to get in trouble."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Across the room, the door slammed against the wall.

"Hands up! Everybody freeze!"

It was an anti-sapien brigade. Kate backed up a step reflexively, glancing around. She caught sight of Tommy darting out the door. She could follow ... or she could fight.

"I said freeze!" The man backed up the statement by icing over a jittery patron. The brigade began spreading into the room but were interrupted by some not-so-distant explosions. Startled, the leader quickly ordered his men outside. The moment the last one was out, the crowd made a mad scramble for the back door.

Kate was the first through. She backed out of the way, watching the exodus for any trouble.

"Aren't you coming?" said Tommy at her elbow.

"It looks good," she said, already sprinting after the last of the crowd. Tommy kept his place by her side easily.

"They just want to shake us up, they won't follow." he said.

"What did you do?"

"Just some noisemakers," he said with a crooked grin, "By the time they figure out there's no one attacking, we'll be long gone."

"You're awfully useful," said Kate, her smile twisting up with considerably more elegance than his.

"I try."

Tommy nearly ran into the ladder of a fire escape, he was so fixated on Kate's smile. But, in the end, they melted into the city with no trouble. They returned to a walk and looked like any young couple going home, a disguise that Tommy seemed to enjoy.

Tommy winced.

"Something wrong?" said Kate.

"I forgot something," said Tommy, "See you later?"

They split up, taking separate alleyways with a wave. Kate wondered if they'd met before and if they'd meet again. If Tommy ran in the circles she thought, they would.

* * *

Billy debated trying to mentally page Tommy again. He was never sure if it had worked. There was no way for Tommy to respond back, after all. Maybe he should open up a portal, or just teleport Tommy here ...

It took only a minute for Tommy to appear, although it seemed much longer.

"What is it?" Tommy said, "I hate when you do that."

"Maybe I should try the full Wizard of Oz effect?" said Billy.

"Mom would kill us both. Me for leaving Genosha, you for giving a bunch of sapiens our faces."

"Yeah, mom's really known for her blood thirst," said Billy, "I heard we used to be triplets. But poor Peter wet his bed one too many times ..."

"What is it?" Tommy repeated.

"A bunch of them have gotten in again." said Billy.

"Again?" said Tommy.

"Again. They're shielded somehow so I can't find them. But I'm sure they haven't left the grounds."

"Fine," said Tommy. He was gone, leaving Billy to sigh to himself. Not only was he forced to cover for his brother, Tommy didn't even appreciate it.

Billy knew Tommy would get caught eventually. He was surprised he hadn't yet. The moment Tommy discovered his speed was the moment he'd broken the "stay in Genosha" rule, Billy was sure.

After all, it was the first thing Billy had done once he'd learned to teleport, not that he was going to admit that.

But Tommy was getting more and more reckless and relying on Billy to cover. Maybe he should just step out of the way and let Tommy reap what he'd sown.

Billy sighed. He knew he wasn't going to do that. Probably, so did Tommy.

The palace grounds were sprawling and lush, filled with hiding places. Billy knew this because they'd found every last one when they played hide and seek as children. Billy's musings were barely complete by the time the explosions died down and Tommy returned.

"Are we done?"

"Tommy ... "

"What?"

"When are you going to stop this?" Even as he said it, Billy could hear it was the opening of an argument. "You know you'll just get caught."

"I have plans," said Tommy, crossing his arms.

"Plans?" said Billy doubtfully.

"Backup plans. Excuses. Completely legitimate reasons for my actions." said Tommy, "What about you?"

"I don't leave Genosha," said Billy. Not more than a few times, years ago.

"And for that I pity you. But you've got a bigger problem."

"I do?"

"You're a prince."

"Oh no, you're right," said Billy, "I'm doomed."

Tommy ignored him. "A prince's duties are to rule and to have little baby princes."

Billy lost a measure of his confidence, glancing over his shoulder for any listeners. Finding no one, he still hissed his reply. "We're only sixteen."

"We're the oldest of the grandkids." Tommy waved a hand. He was in Lecturing Big Brother Know-it-all mode now. "And anyway, it doesn't matter. From the moment you're born, it's your duty to someday settle down and have kids."

"Can't you do that?" said Billy, "We've got the same genes."

"That's not the point," said Tommy.

Billy looked up at the ceiling, his brow creasing. "I might want to adopt someday."

"Oh, grandad'll love that."

Billy made a face. Grandad was the problem. Grandad was always the problem.

"When are you going to find a nice Jewish girl and settle down?" said Tommy with a sigh.

"Does she have to be Jewish?"

"I don't know."

"Well, she definitely has to be a mutant." said Billy pointedly.

"Well, she definitely has to be a she." said Tommy pointedly.

"What if I put him in a dress?" said Billy. Tommy snorted with laughter.

"Is there a him now?"

"No."

"If you left Genosha, there'd be a him," said Tommy, smirking.

"Is there a her now?"

Tommy hesitated. It was only for an instant, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Don't. Tommy, don't."

"I'm not getting married," said Tommy, trying to wave it off.

"Don't." Billy's hands were up, as though he could block Tommy from this dangerous, unknown girl.

"There are mutants outside Genosha," said Tommy, crossing his arms.

"It's not a mutant, is it."

"_She._" Tommy snorted. "She's not a mutant.

... I didn't just admit anything."

Billy buried his head in his hands. "_Tommy!_"

"Shut up!"

"You can't do this." said Billy.

"I'm not doing anything," said Tommy, "So just shut up."

Tommy stared him down.

"Anyone," said Billy, "You're not doing--"

"Oy."


	2. Chapter 2

The House of M: Magneto, of course, who everyone recognized on sight. The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, now more reclusive but still appearing in old Avengers pictures. Polaris, who had no powers and was rumored to be a myth. Pietro's wife and daughter, who were barely acknowledged to exist and who had somehow remained hidden all these years. And finally, the princes Thomas and William, who had lived a sheltered life away from the press and had no known photographs or powers. They must have powers, though, it was assumed. No one made a political point of their not having them, the way they did with Polaris.

It mattered little. Magneto showed no intention to ever die. The state of his heir was a sign of that. Quicksilver had too much of a temper to rule: cared too much. The Scarlet Witch had no interest in affairs of state: cared too little. Polaris had no powers and was therefore not remotely an option. The grandchildren couldn't be considerations, or they'd have been out learning about the world instead of hidden from it.

Thus, the resistance argued, if we could kill Magneto the House of M would topple like a house of cards.

Such a big if. The assassination attempts had all failed miserably, not even injuring one of the mutants or gaining any information. All that they had accomplished was to anger Magneto and cause his hand to fall heavier on humanity than ever.

Nonetheless, within a few days The Club was back. The location was different, but the bartender and the patrons were the same. There were two in the corner and Kate in the back. The rest had been frightened off for now, but it was safer than ever, at the moment. A group this small wasn't breaking the rules.

The door swung open and the room tensed. The two in the corner fled out the back door.

"Well," said Tommy, as if his arrival had not caused their departure, "It looks like we're alone."

"You're bad for business, kid." said the bartender, shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm the one who saved your customers," said Tommy, sliding in next to Kate.

"Not all of them," said Kate.

"Huh?"

"They froze a man," she said, "He couldn't escape."

"Oh," said Tommy, "I missed that."

"You were running."

"Causing a distraction," said Tommy, with a huff. He leaned on an elbow and sulked a moment.

"Want to go rescue him?" he said.

Kate raised a perfect eyebrow.

"I'll do all the work." Tommy stood and offered her a hand up. "Trust me."

Kate shook her head at herself before taking his hand. "Someone's seen Aladdin too many times."

"You mean you're not a princess in disguise?" he said.

"No, but you are trouble."

"Can't fool you." He smiled wickedly and ran, counting on her to follow.

* * *

Wanda had drilled big brother instincts into Tommy's head since he was little. He was strong and older and born to protect. But there wasn't any point in protecting Billy. Billy's only problem was that he hung back, and that wouldn't be solved by giving him someone else to hide behind. Tommy showed no big brother instincts at all until the day he began to run.

It was sapiens who were weak and needed protecting. The adults Tommy could ignore, creepy as they were, but the children made him sad. He found himself sneaking them things and then squirming with discomfort later. Breaking the rules by going outside was one thing, but this ...

Once he was older, it became a thrill. Tommy knew the anti-sapien measures and how to deal with them better than anyone. He was by nature rebellious. The fact that he was almost rebelling against himself wouldn't stop him.

"How do you plan to do this?" said Kate, sipping on a soda while watching the jail out of the corner of her eye. She'd picked them up a couple masks. Tommy was going to have to remember the name of that place, although he suspected the owner would have no such thing to sell if it were Tommy asking.

"I create a distraction, then we walk in, get him, and walk out. You remember what he looks like?"

"Yes," said Kate, "You remember he's locked behind bars?"

Tommy reached in his pocket and withdrew a set of keys. Her expression turned incredulous.

"Those can't be." she said.

"I'm holding them, aren't I? Insurance," said Tommy, "With the trouble I get into, you've got to plan ahead. Much easier to walk out of these places if you can walk right in."

There'd been a time when Tommy picked up all his dates in prison. Following a wave of harmless protests and mass imprisonments, Tommy made a few rescues and wound up with a sea of admirers. But no one was so foolish as to protest anymore.

She studied the keys a moment. Tommy belatedly realized how suspicious this was, how much it looked like a trap.

"I've got connections," he said hurriedly.

"And a reputation. I checked." She handed the keys back to him. "I'm impressed."

His nervous expression broke into a wicked grin. "And I haven't even started."

Tommy laid out the details of the plan, such that it was, and Kate found an inconspicuous place to wait. She was definitely practiced at this.

He counted off a few minutes, vaporized some garbage, then ran off and waited a few less minutes before joining her.

He slipped on the mask. "Ready?"

She was already masked and through the door. Tommy took a moment to admire her, then caught up.

"Do they fall for that every time?" Kate said while they stopped unlock the first door.

"Yup. It's different guys, and explosions always get attention."

"You'll have to lend me some of those."

Fortunately, the lock clicked open before he had to reply.

They ran past cell after cell. Kate showed no hesitation, glancing at each face and passing it over in turn. Tommy had expected that she might forget that many of these were real criminals, but she showed no signs of sympathy. The prisoners screamed for help, screamed obscenities, cheered them on and made lewd suggestions. Kate appeared to hear nothing.

"This one," she said.

"Hey there," said Tommy, waving, "Want out? You'll be a fugitive."

"They're going to kill me!"

"So, yes, then?"

Tommy unlocked the door. The man winced as Tommy pulled him up.

"He _was_ frozen." said Kate.

Tommy picked the man up and ran. How long had they been in here, two minutes, three? Ten or fifteen? He was never good with telling time. Kate stole the keys from him and locked up behind as they went.

They heard stomping footsteps, and Kate darted behind a wall, followed quickly by Tommy. A man rushed by them towards the cells, muttering something about how they'd have his head. They waited until he was gone to flee out the side exit.

Tommy opened his mouth to explain why they'd gone in the front and left out the side, but closed it again when he realized Kate was probably well aware.

They got onto the subway, masks stuffed in their pockets. Kate gave the man directions to the bus station, and she and Tommy had a brief argument over which bus he should take. Though it was hardly an argument, as Tommy showed no interest in winning it.

They got him on to the last subway car safely, then watched it pull away. The tension dissipated from their shoulders like steam, and time returned to normal.

"Not bad for a first date, huh?" said Tommy.

Kate shook her head with a smile. "That wasn't a date."

"You had fun, didn't you?"

"A date," said Kate, "Is movies and meals and getting to know each other."

Tommy leaned against the subway map. "So tell me about yourself."

He gave her an expression he hoped was full of rapt and endearing attention and hopefully not too lewd.

Kate glanced aside in an expression like a shrug. "I play the cello."

"Have you seen that thing about Pachelbel?"

Her wandering eyes returned to him. "That thing?"

"It's on youtube. Give me your email, and I'll send you a link."

Kate gave him the smile of someone who knows exactly what you're doing. But she obligingly wrote down her email address on a slip of paper and handed it to him. He stuffed it into a pocket.

"You know we need to split up." said Kate.

"What?" said Tommy, "But I thought we weren't even dating."

Tommy waited for her smile, and she obliged him again. Then he walked off up the stairs, waving a hand over his shoulder.

When she got home, she had an email.

* * *

"That smile bodes no good," said Billy.

"You've been playing too much D&D, you're talking funny again," said Tommy. He was still grinning like a lunatic.

"What did you do?" said Billy.

"I don't know why you assume--"

"Because you're Tommy," Billy said.

Tommy changed the subject. "Can you make me some devices that make big explosion sounds?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your brother, and you love me."

"Well gee," said Billy, "That's not suspicious at all."

Tommy dropped the smile. "Do it or I'll hide your comic books."

Billy rolled his eyes. "I can just find them again."

"I can keep hiding them." said Tommy, "Just one little favor."

"Which you're going to use to get in trouble," said Billy, "And get me in trouble."

"I'll find you a boyfriend." said Tommy, "I can pants a bunch of guys, pick the one with the biggest dick and have him back here by supper."

Billy cuffed Tommy upside the head. Wanda had long ago enforced a no-powers rule for their fights, and it suited them both. Billy got to catch his annoyingly slippery brother, and Tommy got to avoid Billy's more creative methods of revenge.

It wasn't entirely fair since Tommy was more athletic. But after a few minutes of tussling, Tommy's hair looked like it had been used to mop the floors, which was at least funny.

"Boys," said Wanda, walking in, "Aren't you a little old for this?"

"Billy started it." said Tommy.

"That's a 'no,'" said Billy.

Wanda smiled fondly. "Clean yourselves up, it's almost time to eat."

They watched her leave.

"Seriously," said Tommy, holding up his hands to measure, "I'll find one this big."

Billy smacked him upside the head again and ran for it.

--  
Author's note: Frozen guy wouldn't have been killed, but he was going to get unreasonably punished due to the circumstances surrounding his arrest. Both Tommy and Kate assumed as much, but I couldn't figure out a way to mention that without it being awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Name:** Tommy (possible alias)  
**Description:** Caucasian, white hair, blue eyes, lanky build, 5'8" as of the current year (2006)  
**History:** May have been spotted as far back as 1996, handing out relief gifts to children. Most active in 2002-2004 during the rebellions, working support and freeing captured humans. Like many revolutionaries, he disappeared when the war was lost, and was perhaps killed. No confirmed reports since then. Some believe him to be an orphan and thief. Other rumors have it that he was the son of wealthy revolutionaries and that was how he became entangled in the fighting at such a young age.

It was the last part which especially drew Kate's attention. After her mother had died in one of the final protests/riots/massacres (the phrasing depended on whom you asked) her father had thrown his lot in with the mutants full-force. Which was the smart thing to do, Kate knew. She wasn't sure if he had done it out of fear or out of genuine beliefs, and it didn't matter. He would disapprove of her actions either way.

"Tommy?" said one of the group, "Isn't he a legendary figure?"

"Our Enjolras," said another.

"He saved me from prison," said someone, "Twice. He's not a legend. But are you sure this isn't an impostor?"

"He knows his stuff," Kate admitted. She'd been carefully quizzing him throughout their "dates," and he knew a lot more about the revolution than she did. She hadn't asked the question yet, though. She was being silly, she felt, but she also knew there was no answer she would like.

"If he's the real thing, we should bring him in. We need all the help we can get." He frowned and jabbed a finger at Kate. "But check him out."

"I've been checking him out," she said, adding a smile. His manner changed from gruff to overexcited in an instant.

"Don't get all starry-eyed over some old legend!"

"He's not all that old," said Kate, still smiling.

She let him bluster around ineffectually for awhile before taking her leave. She could probably see Tommy tonight, and it was about time she asked both questions.

* * *

Billy was sitting on top of the palace. It wasn't as solitary as one might hope, what with all the people who could fly, and it got him chastised for sitting so prominently out in the open. But it helped him think.

He was wearing his ceremonial robes today. They were ornate and overly thick satin, embroidered with complex patterns that possibly meant something to somebody. They made Billy feel in a way mystical and in a way as though he were wearing pajamas.

He stared out at the vista before him, trying to see the familiar landscaping as though for the first time. It was objectively beautiful. It was lit warmly by the setting sun and soon twilight would hit. His skin would cool, but the palace would still be warm beneath him, and Tommy would sneak out of the grounds again.

The problem with phenomenal cosmic powers was that they came with no phenomenal cosmic wisdom. Billy had no idea how to resolve the family conflicts within their little circle of lands, never mind what to do with the rest of the world.

Tommy was repeating familiar patterns from years ago, patterns Billy hadn't recognized at the time. He was getting in trouble. He was going along with things. That was the problem with Tommy.

Tommy would say, "No, that's wrong, and here's why" and then watch you do it without further protest.

Or he'd let you argue your case, nod thoughtfully, and then do what he wanted anyway.

Right now, Tommy was nodding at Billy and watching god knows what.

Tommy would not be swayed from his position, nor did he expect other people to be swayed by him. He was resolute. And Billy ... Billy was irresolute and swayed by that resolution, that conviction.

Billy frowned to himself. He had unvoiced suspicions that if he ventured too far into the world, he would agree with Tommy and be moved to speak against his grandfather. He worried that he had stifled his curiosity for just that reason. That was a moral failure, and even the idea made him ashamed.

It was no good. He couldn't be happy with himself after allowing that thought. Besides, when Tommy inevitably clashed with his grandfather, Billy would be forced to stand by him. He might as well know what he was standing for.

Billy allowed himself a deep sigh. He was going to have to listen to Tommy. Not agree with him, perhaps, but listen to him, and that never ended well.

* * *

It was a different bar, more of a dance hall this time. They never set a place or time, there simply weren't that many avenues for people as adventurous as themselves. Tommy considered them dates, but he apparently considered being in the same room with a girl a date, a mix of lechery and innocence that Kate found amusing. Especially since a couple of her sources had wanted to give him their warmest regards if not their actual panties.

He was a hound dog, she knew.

"I like you," Tommy said, leaning into his fist and giving her the puppy eyes.

"I like you too," said Kate.

"Like me or _like_ me like me?"

Kate swirled the ice of her drink with her straw. "Like you in the sort of way not defined in kindergarten-speak."

"That's the sex kind, right?"

She flicked some water at him--the condensation of the glass gathered to her fingertips--and shook her head as he made a show of inspecting himself for damage.

Kate returned her attention to her drink. "Tell me about May 2004."

Tommy's smile dropped off his face. "You mean the—?"

"Yes."

She swirled the ice.

"I ... wasn't really there."

She looked up to find him glancing away uncomfortably. "Ah."

He found her eyes again. "I mean, I did show up. Toward the—you couldn't make out anything. It was total chaos. I grabbed some people and ran and there was an explosion and ... "

He looked away again.

"You don't know how it started?" Her voice had nothing in it. Her eyes were on the table.

"I'm sure it was just to get them to stop. It was ... it was Hiroshima. 'We can destroy you. So quit it.'"

She swirled her ice.

"Kate..."

"You want to be a part of a real revolution?"

Her eyes were back up and pierced his startlingly blue eyes.

"A what?"

"Taking down the House of M," she said, her voice as steady as an instructional video, "You want in?"

Tommy glanced from side to side wildly, as though she would have said such a thing in an insecure location.

He hissed a reply. "Are you crazy?"

"It's the only thing to be done. You should know that better than anyone."

"You'll be killed!"

"Maybe."

He looked queasy and a bit imploring.

"Kate."

"It's the right thing to do."

"It's the stupid thing to do," said Tommy, waving an arm, "It's suicide."

Kate gave him a hard, cold stare.

"Why can't you just wait? Gra--" Tommy stopped and sighed. "Granted, it's not easy, but Magneto will be dead in a few years."

"You really think that'll change anything?" Kate leaned back and crossed her arms, abandoning her drink.

"Yes," said Tommy. He looked away for a moment before catching her eyes again. "His kids grew up with Polaris. And they weren't persecuted as much."

"They were nearly killed by an angry mob of villagers," said Kate, her eyebrows raised over the obviousness of what she was saying, "Don't you know anything about them?"

Tommy opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"I don't think you stand a chance against him." he said finally, in a quiet voice.

"None of us do if we don't try." She turned her back on him and stood.

"Kate," he said.

She walked away.

"Kate!" he shouted over the music.

She was out the door. She took a deep breath by the doorway before moving on.

"So much for legends." she breathed, barely audible above the fading music and the wind.

* * *

"I knew it!" he said. Kate didn't bother to point out that he knew no such thing. She was leaning against the wall, still slightly stung and annoyed with herself for her emotions.

"So this is everyone?" One of the other boys said nervously.

"We're unknowns but we're all trustworthy," said another, "There's no one else."

There was a collective intake of breath. The room was tiny and empty and exposed.

"All right then," said Kate, "Let's hear it."

Keys were turned, passcodes input, and finally the contents were laid before them. This was the last will, the last transmission of the revolutionaries who had made it onto Maximoff grounds: photographs of the interior, layout, and security.

They studied them in silence. In Kate's case, it was a different kind of silence, a strangled kind. Her heart had leapt into her throat and beat there, pushing little choking noises out of her trembling lips. No one seemed to notice, and, after a moment, she swallowed it back down.

"That's Tommy."

They looked up, their thoughts interrupted. Her finger found the photo—the last photo, the photo of the mutant who'd killed their men.

"Tommy the revolutionary," said Kate, her voice speaking on its own. "Thomas Maximoff."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not going."

Kate gave him a stare that said she was, that he would have to use physical force to stop her, and that he didn't want to try that. He threw his hands into the air and turned his back to her, as though to ask the heavens what to do with this woman.

People had died to get them this information, and they would have no better chance. That was what she didn't say.

She picked up the picture and focused on it. Tommy as she had never seen him. Something became hard inside her, and she felt she had her purpose. Finally, she knew exactly what she had to do. She had prepared for a long time and was an excellent actor. She could do this.

She _would_ do this.

No one else said anything but the shy boy, who wished her a sad "good luck."

* * *

When Kate walked into a room, she commanded attention. It made some things easier and some things much, much harder.

She slipped next to Tommy, and he looked up in surprise. He hadn't been watching the doors. Why should he? He was one of them. She swallowed down her bile and gave him a smile.

"I've changed my mind." she said.

The confusion was obvious on his face. Tommy's expressions always were.

"There must be a better way," she said. Tommy's confusion persisted a moment, but relief won out.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm. I'm glad."

"Maybe you have some ideas?" she said.

"I'm not much of a planner."

There was a long moment. The sounds of the bar overcame them. Kate ordered them both a drink, mechanically unwrapped the straw and sipped her drink. She was doing a good job of being awkward rather than repulsed or betrayed, she thought.

She was sitting next to a murderer. A racist. A man who saw her as a possible screw and not as a person. Someone who'd committed who knew what—well, she knew some. That wasn't important. That was just going to trip her up.

This is Tommy, she told herself. You had a bit of an argument and you're making up.

It was easy. Tommy gave her the usual smitten puppy looks, but with a side order of caution due to their disagreement. A fake side order of caution, she knew, as fake as the warm smile she gave him back.

"Did you know anyone who was in the ... " Tommy made a vague hand gesture to recall the previous conversation. This was what she got for not steering things better, but she was supposed to be reticent, right now.

She looked down at her glass. "No. Not really. You?"

"I—no, except for me. Kind of. Uh," Tommy scrubbed the back of his head with a hand. "Probably a bunch of people I knew died there. But not people I knew enough to know that they'd died. You know?"

He's so much better at faking awkwardness than I am, she thought.

"I know," she said, giving him a wistful smile stolen directly from the shy boy. He could make doing the dishes look vulnerable, it had to be worth something.

It was. Kate was able to keep them on safe subjects until the rest of the crowd had left and the lights had dimmed and Tommy's eyelashes had fluttered closed.

Because Tommy was a boy, no one had ever told him to watch his drink.

* * *

Tommy awoke and winced before he realized why he was wincing. His arms were behind him; he was bound in place; he was heavy and slow. Perhaps because he was so heavy, so slow, it took him a long moment to realize his powers were gone. He had long forgotten what it was like to not be spinning past the world, but with it.

He was on level with sapiens, except that he was tied to a chair and, therefore, forced to look up at them.

Kate's foot came down hard on the chair just between his legs. The vibrations shook his whole spine—bound like this, the chair was his spine.

They'd gotten hold of some sort of power dampener. That would be the sleek, chill metal on his forearms. The rest of this was so amateurish, but they'd managed that.

"This is bad," said Tommy.

"You think?" said Kate.

"I am in so much trouble," said Tommy, "Mom is going to flip. She might even tell grandpa--"

"In case you missed it," said a forceful voice from somewhere behind him, "You're powerless. We could kill you. You really think we're so beneath you--"

Tommy blinked hazily.

"I have noooo idea what you're talking about," said Tommy, "All I know is, I've missed dinner, and Mom's gonna be pissed."

"Cute," said Kate.

"You're a mutant!" said the forceful voice again.

"Whaaa?" said Tommy, "Kate, what's going on?"

Kate showed him the photograph. There was another long pause as his eyes focused.

"Not my good side." said Tommy.

"That's one way of putting it," said Kate.

"Okay, fine," said Tommy, shrugging, "But you kill me, grandpa kills everybody. 'A sea of their blood for one drop of ours.'" he quoted, "And that's for people he's not related to."

"Not people. Mutants." said the forceful voice.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Am I seriously supposed to dignify that with a response?"

"This is the way you've treated us."

"Because it was how you treated us." said Tommy.

"You're a spoiled little," the figure paced into Tommy's peripheral vision, throwing his hands up in the air, "monster. You're a monster."

Tommy stared at the figure from the corner of his eye.

"Why are you covered head to toe?" said Tommy, "Do you think I don't know you're black? You sound black."

"Shut up."

"You should learn to do a Wisconsin accent."

"He's not taking us seriously." said Kate.

"The drugs are still wearing off." This was a new voice, somewhere to Tommy's right. It was male and calm and in complete contrast to the first speaker. "He's not thinking straight yet."

Tommy gave up trying to make out the rest of the room and refocused on Kate.

"You drugged me." said Tommy, "You date-drugged me. You went all femme fatale on me!"

"I didn't sleep with you," said Kate.

"That just makes it worse!"

"Tell me again why we can't gag him?" said the black kid to Tommy's left.

"Because we want him to talk," said a very quiet voice Tommy barely made out.

"Did you take my kidneys?" said Tommy, looking down. He appeared intact, but he noticed for the first time that Kate was wearing steel-toed boots and standing almost on his crotch.

He looked up into her face, which he found to be filled with disgust. Damn. It had almost been sexy for a moment.

"What do you think they will give us for you?" said the calm voice to the right.

"A beating," said Tommy.

"What information will you give us?" said Kate.

"Information?" said Tommy. A muzzled feeling of confusion washed over him, and he shook his head. How much of this was drugs, how much of it was lack of speed?

"What are your powers?" said Kate, "What are your brother's powers? What are Magneto's plans?"

Tommy opened his mouth and closed it again.

"What," said Kate, leaning forward, and Tommy swore he got the most minute kick in the balls possible, "is Magneto planning?"

Tommy turned away, grimacing. "That's not a secret. He wants sapiens wiped out. But he's willing to let it happen naturally now, to let them die out."

"And you're fine with this." said Kate.

Tommy winced.

"I told you, grandpa isn't going to be around forever. Billy and I don't want to wipe anyone out. Nobody else in the family—okay, maybe Uncle Pietro. But he'd deal."

Tommy winced again. "And have I pointed out yet that I'm not the representation of my entire race?"

"Yes, you are! You're the goddamn crown prince!" said the black kid.

Tommy looked up at the sky a moment. "Well, you got me there."

Tommy winced again.

"Have I mentioned you should let me go?" he said.

"If you want to be freed, you just need to give us some information." said Kate.

Tommy raised both eyebrows. "Yeah right. It wasn't your friends I killed back there?"

Kate stood, finally. She said quietly, "You admit it."

"Yeah, I do." Tommy's eyes and voice were hard and cold. "When someone comes into our house to try to kill my family, I kill them. And I don't feel bad about it."

"What about the way you've come into our homes, into our lives?"

That voice was the quiet one again, yet Tommy winced at it.

"That won't happen once we're in charge." Tommy said quickly, "What do you think you're going to accomplish? Besides getting yourselves killed? You think you can stand up to, oh, every mutant ever, which is who's going to come looking for me?"

"Don't worry about us," said Kate, "Worry about yourself."

"I'm worried about you." said Tommy.

"Cute, but not convincing. You don't even think I'm a person." said Kate.

"I—! I do so!"

Kate shrugged and turned away.

"Kate, I'm not like that, I'm not a goddamn racist. I'm..."

They were momentarily blinded.

The boy looked like Tommy, if Tommy were black-haired and finely dressed and floating two feet off the ground while crackling blue lightning. His hair whipped around his head in a whirlwind that seemed to affect only him, a storm which threatened to descend on any who dare try touch him.

"That," said the figure, his eyes glowing blue, "Is my brother."


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't kill anybody," said Tommy.

"_Why?_" said Billy. He was doing the boomy voice. Tommy hated the boomy voice; it always made his ears ring afterward.

"Because I'm asking you not to," said Tommy.

"_And that's worked so well in the past,_" said Billy.

The boy who was covered head to toe leapt forward and was slammed backward into—and partially through—a wall.

Tommy winced a little at the damage. "Well, I didn't like that one anyway. But come on."

The other sapiens were forced to their knees by shining blue light. One struggled against it, even rising up and towering for a moment before shrinking rapidly into a newt.

"I should kill them!" said Billy, his voice switching from boomy to just plain angry, which was much more dangerous. He lifted a hand and the bindings fell from Tommy as if sliced through. Tommy rubbed at his limbs, as much to check them for any damage Billy might have done as to get the blood flowing again.

"You know mom wouldn't like that."

"What happened?!"

"I kind of got date-raped. But without the rape. I think." Tommy paused. "That was the wrong thing to say, wasn't it?"

"Y--"

Billy's angry words were huffed out of him along with all his breath. A hulking monster was squeezing him from behind, pinning his arms and likely breaking his ribs. The others were up in an instant, weapons appearing as if by magic.

He turned me into a newt, thought Tommy. I got better.

He seriously needed to stop letting Billy choose movies.

Within the time it took to have that thought—no time at all with his powers back—the revolutionaries were back on the ground, made of bruises and broken bones and, in the case of the big green thing that had grabbed Billy, a puddle of goop.

"That," said Tommy with some annoyance, "Is my brother."

"I know, Tommy," said something. Billy had been wobbling where he stood, gasping for breath, and now he gave a shudder. A hand was sticking out through his chest. He stuttered for a moment before collapsing. He never hit the floor. Tommy had him in his arms and was across the room and staring down the ghostly figure.

"You're dead," said Tommy, "You're not--"

Tommy snapped the tranquillizer out of his neck, glaring just for a split second at Kate over his shoulder. "Stop doing that."

By the time he had finished the sentence his vision had slipped away from him and his knees out from under him. The final words he heard were muffled by Billy's sleeve as he collapsed onto his chest.

"It's time for a talk, my boys."

* * *

"I told you so."

"Way to be mature."

"These are terrorists," said Billy, his words given an extra edge by his general lack of breath, "We are hostages."

"Fine, fine. I owe you a Coke."

"You owe me a Porsche." said Billy, "A Porsche full of supermodels. A Porsche full of supermodels playing X-box."

"X-box sucks."

Bruises were seen and wheezing was heard all around, on both sides. Their side had recovered, and Billy and Tommy were now tied to identical chairs.

The twins were quite identical in form but different in every other way. Billy's garments, though now rumpled, looked to cost more than a city block. Tommy's, meanwhile, made him look like he'd just mugged someone exiting Banana Republic. Perhaps he had.

They were both lean, but Billy in a way that implied just enough muscle to haul his bones around, whereas Tommy's muscle was clear and defined. Tommy was darker. Billy's hair was a tad longer. Billy pulled inward; Tommy slouched outward. Billy's voice was light and boyish; Tommy punched every syllable and occasionally dropped into to a growl.

Their profile was striking, though. Rough and identical.

"And I want a pony," said Billy.

"You have a pony," said Tommy.

"I mean one of the tiny ones with the booties."

"You want a My Little Pony?" said Tommy, "We're beyond gay and into sad now."

The twins seemed to notice they were being watched.

"I mean a guide pony," said Billy, "Like the blind get."

"Well, if these guys blind us I'll let mom know. Me, I'm getting a Rottweiler."

There was another pause. The ghost stepped forward.

"I haven't seen you since you were children," said the Vision.

"That's 'cause you're dead." said Tommy.

"Maybe they killed us," said Billy, "Maybe you got us killed."

"Well, if this is Hell that explains why you're here, but I don't think we get ponies."

"Your powers don't surprise me. You could tell even then. We had the hardest time keeping you in one place." The Vision nodded his head at Tommy. "Once, back when you could just crawl, you somehow piled the sofa cushions up to the door and got outside. We were in pure panic for a few seconds, an eternity. But you'd stopped to eat grass in the front lawn."

They stared at him with blank, annoyed faces.

"Congratulations, you did get us sent to Hell." said Billy, "Next there'll be slides."

"Not the one of our butts on the bearskin rug again," said Tommy.

"Tommy was always racing forward," said Vision, as if they hadn't spoken, "That's why he was born first. And we knew you were magical, Billy, because you hid. Went invisible on us."

"That's Tommy, always rushing into things," said Billy.

"That's Billy, always a momma's boy." said Tommy.

"Who got us here?" said Billy.

"I'll apologize when we're not dead," said Tommy.

"Baskets of kittens." said Billy.

"Okay, okay." said Tommy.

"Maybe a monkey." said Billy.

"What would you do with a monkey?"

Vision continued, "When Eric—your grandfather—first held you, Billy, you spent the longest time putting your fingers in his mouth and up his nose, and it was all we could do not to laugh. And later, Hawkeye said, 'Maybe he'll be a dentist,' and we laughed for so long. Billy was always just ... quietly exploring things. And Tommy would babble endlessly until someone gave him something and then he'd put it in his mouth and babble around it."

"What's the point of this?" said Tommy.

"I thought perhaps you'd hear a familiar story and believe I am who I say I am." said Vision, "I am your father."

"...Luke..." said Billy very quietly under his breath.

"I stayed up every night with you. I don't know how other parents do it," he smiled sadly, "Since they need to sleep, and you were always ... Billy, you'd be napping or investigating the world with your little brow furrowed with concentration. Tommy would come over and want to play and move and soon you'd both be crying."

Vision put his arms behind himself and paced in a nostalgic circle, as if in a nursery of years ago. "We tried putting you in separate cribs, but Tommy would climb the bars somehow and end up falling on Billy and they'd both hit their heads, and the wailing ... Wanda insisted you be able to see each other at all times. Said you were twins, that you'd worry if you didn't see the other there."

"As much as I hate agreeing with Tommy," said Billy, "You're dead."

"She wouldn't keep me dead," said Vision, "She loves me."

The twins sighed and grimaced and exchanged looks.

"Do you agree with your grandfather?" said Kate.

"No," said Tommy immediately.

"Then why do you allow this?" said the boy covered head to toe, a hand still holding his side in pain.

"You think we can stop him? Look, I save innocent people when I can. I do what I can." said Tommy.

"You could kill him," said the boy.

"He's my grandfather," said Tommy, his voice ice cold.

"Your grandfather is Hitler," said Kate, "That's not hyperbole. He's committed genocide, is committing genocide."

"He's our grandfather," said Billy, but in a much quieter voice. "He's family. The whole point of family is that everyone, no matter what they are or what they've done, has people who love them.

"Even if they are complete idiots who do nothing but cause trouble."

"You should've stopped talking a sentence earlier," said Tommy.

"He can kill off as many people as he likes and you'll just stand aside," said the angry one.

"He doesn't kill that many people nowadays," said Tommy.

"Listen to yourself!"

"Like we could stop him anyway. His best friend tried it." said Tommy, "I've seen the grave."

The boy grumbled to himself but settled.

"So what now?" said Tommy eventually.

The Vision straightened and the young troops behind him straightened in turn. "We trade you for Magneto."

The twins exchanged looks again.

Vision said, "They can't risk you. Wanda will serve Magneto to us powerless, and we will at least be able to kill him before we are killed."

The others' mouths became thin lines of resolution.

"What makes you think she'll believe you'll hand us over, Daaaaaaaaad?" The long draw of the final syllable brought out the slight Jersey accent that distinguished Tommy's voice from his brother's.

"Because she loves you more than she loves me." said Vision.

The twins glanced at each other, and Vision took the chin of each in a hand. Their expressions, so carefully distanced during the discussion, became animated with the desire to escape that touch.

"Because she does not love me as much, she does not trust me as much, not with your lives which mean everything to her." Vision bowed his head to meet them eye to eye. "Because she knows that I will not be my father, and that I believe she should not follow hers."

"And what if they say no?" said Tommy, which earned him an imploring look from his brother, "You'll kill us?"

The shadows leaned in to envelope the man who would call himself their father. No—that was the young charges, leaning forward to hear his answer.

"I'll send you home," said Vision. The shadows untensed just slightly.

"In pieces," said Vision, "If they give in soon enough, there might be something left."

He turned on them and literally faded from view, disappearing into the shadows and leaving them with the confused youth.

"There aren't enough monkeys in the world," Billy hissed under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you're just going to let him do that?" said Thomas.

"I don't know why you're still arguing with them," said William under his breath.

Kate and Eli did not respond. Teddy assumed that they didn't believe for one second that Vision would do any such thing. But the bluff wouldn't be effective if the princes didn't believe it.

Thomas ignored his brother, turning towards Kate. "So you're all set to chop us to pieces, and you think we're murderers?"

"We _know_ you're murderers." said Kate, bringing out the photo again.

"Self defense, like I said."

William stared at the picture. "They're mad about the failed assassination attempts?"

"I know, seriously." said Thomas.

"We grew up in hiding because one of you might shoot us in the head." said William.

"And now they're pissed that they tried it, and it didn't work." said Thomas.

"We were after _Magneto_." said Eli.

"Like you wouldn't have settled for mom or Uncle Pietro or us, even if we'd been little kids? You think we're garbage." Thomas turned to William. "He said mutants aren't people."

William's mouth hung open for a moment as he stared openly at Eli.

"What era are you from?" said William.

"He got a little overexcited," said Kate in a disapproving tone, arms folded.

"What about you?" said Thomas, indicating Teddy with a bop of his head, "You're a mutant. You're fine with the skulker there spouting off anti-mutant garbage?"

Eli waved his hand for a moment before catching the words he was looking for. "Hold up. There's a difference between you and everybody else. No one can argue that you're garbage."

"I can," said William.

"I'll admit, I tried being one of them," said Teddy quietly, "The anti-sapiens. Anti-_humans_. But I realized how fake it was. That's why I'm here."

"Killing for peace." said Thomas, "That's like fucking for chastity."

"Screwing for virginity," corrected William. "Look. People like granpa. When they find out some sapiens killed him, they'll start _lynch mobs._ Things have been quiet lately, and you'll stir it all up again!"

Eli jabbed a finger at them. "Things have been quiet because we've been crushed under your foot!"

"It can get worse." said William, "It will. You can't fix things like this."

"We were going to fix all that in a couple years anyway." said Thomas. "We can't do that if we're chopped to bits."

"You'll say anything to save yourselves!" said Eli.

Teddy couldn't help but roll his eyes. _Yeah, who wouldn't?_

It was hard. The princes were scared, they were injured--though the same could be said of his own team. But Thomas looked like some normal kid you went to school with, and he'd saved a lot of people for whatever reason. And William looked like a prince. Even roughed up and breathing hard, he looked somehow ... something. Not refined, exactly, but more like gentle and well-mannered and well-raised.

Which was a stupid, stupid thing to think.

_I have met the enemy,_ thought Teddy, _and it is us._

They guarded in silence for hours. The twins seemed to have run out of witty repartee, although every once in a while Thomas would make a comment about the morality (or lack thereof) of what they were doing.

Eventually, the Vision returned.

"They're stalling," he said.

"It's only been a few hours." said Eli.

"They're hoping we'll give them enough time to find us," said the Vision, "But we won't."

He unpocketed a fist, and a coin gleamed momentarily under his thumb before arcing above his head.

"Heads for Thomas, tails for William."

He caught it and with a glance, declared it. "Tails."

He walked towards William without hesitation. Suddenly, the rest of the room came alive, the twins especially.

"Hold on!" Thomas said, struggling in his chair, "This was my fault, if you're going to carve up anyone, it'll be me!"

The Vision paused from where he loomed over William's shoulder. "...all right."

The room froze in place again as the Vision moved to Thomas's side and took ahold of his wrist.

Thomas screamed.

The Vision found the place between the bones expertly, and, with a quick cut, Thomas's detached hand was now in one of his own, his other hand flashing with light as he cauterized the wound.

"Tommy!" shouted William.

Eli, Kate, and Teddy watched soundlessly as the Vision quietly exited the room. William scooted his chair next to his brother's, thankfully obscuring the stump of Thomas's hand from Teddy's view.

"It's okay, we'll fix it somehow..." said William. Thomas just shuddered in reply.

"I can't believe he..." said Kate quietly.

Teddy swallowed. That was the most violent thing he'd ever seen. This was what he got for assuming.

"Is he going to keep doing that? If they don't..." said Teddy.

There was a long pause.

"He said that was the plan." said Eli.

"It's too late to back out of this," said Kate. Teddy turned to her sharply.

"They won't die," she said, "and they've got healers who can fix this. We have to take this seriously."

Teddy frowned. It was true that there were omega-level mutants who could probably undo the damage, and they were princes after all. No effort would be spared. It would be all right.

So he squashed his racing heart and waited.

A few more hours passed. Thomas was no longer eager to talk, his face flushed and his breath panting.

The Vision returned, walked up to Thomas and knelt, catching him by the knee.

"Don't you dare--!" shouted William.

It took longer this time. Thomas's screams filled the small room in its entirety as the Vision worked at cutting his way through the tough tendons and flesh of Thomas's knee. Eli, Kate, and Teddy were struck dead in grimacing poses. Teddy had thought what he'd seen before was violent, but there was no comparison to the hackjob that followed.

Again, the Vision cauterized the wound and left as though nothing had happened.

Thomas whimpered into his collar, the visible parts of his face as stark white as his hair. William leaned as far over him as he could, tears streaming silently down his face.

"I can't stand this," said Teddy.

Eli took a few deep breaths. "It'll be all right."

"What's bigger than a _leg_?" said Kate. She was shaking.

"They have to give in now," said Eli, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

They dissolved into the silence of those who don't know what to do. Teddy's heart refused to stop racing, no matter how many deep breaths he took.

"That's it." said Kate, "We won't let him do it anymore."

Teddy shivered. Yes. They'd made their point. He felt a little relieved at the declaration and noticed that even Eli didn't object. Now it was just a matter of waiting for the reply. Either they would win, and Magneto would die today, or their bluff would be called, and they'd be killed.

He filled his lungs again, willing himself to calm down. This was the end of the road, and he knew--had known all along--that it would end with someone's death.

More hours passed, slowly and in silence. Thomas and William sat with their heads bent, as if they could disappear if only they refused eye contact. Their guards had given up pacing for remaining tense in their positions around the room.

The Vision entered, and once again walked towards Thomas.

Kate said, "We've decided not to--"

The Vision's hand lashed out towards Thomas's chest. Teddy leapt forward, thinking he could grab his arm or get in the way or _something_. And he must be able to, he was the only powered mutant in the room, he must be quick enough--he could certainly take the blow and survive it, all he had to do was get in front of it.

Teddy choked. He looked down to see the Vision's arm sticking out of his chest, but he was all right, some distant voice told him, he would heal, and Thomas would survive.

"Oh my God," said Kate.

The Vision withdrew his arm from Teddy's chest, and wow, it was strange to see his flesh heal before his eyes. Teddy took a big breath and drew himself together again. He had fallen back onto Thomas' knees, he realized, and he took a quick look behind himself.

Thomas's front was stained with blood, and not Teddy's, it was obvious. Blood trickled down his chin to his already stained front, his eyes wide in shock.

"Oh my God," said Teddy.

"Tommy..." said William in a bewildered tone. His brother gave no response.

The Vision quietly grasped Teddy by the shoulders and moved him out of the way.

"Wait!" said Teddy, "Maybe, if we get him help--"

"No," said the Vision. And with that, he undid the shackles and picked up the slumped body of his son.

"I can save him!" said William, "Just let me go!"

Teddy hesitated.

"Please!"

"It's too late," said the Vision, "I aimed for his heart."

William looked like his heart, too, had been torn out. Teddy's own heart ached--he had failed.

"My boys..."

The team startled. There, out of the darkness, was the rosy glowing figure of the Scarlet Witch.

Before Teddy could even wrap his mind around it, the Vision had fired into the figure. The blasts faded into the rest of her glow. She smiled sadly.

"What the--"

"Mom," choked Billy. He could barely get out the words, flush with tears as he was.

"My poor boys," said the Scarlet Witch, floating forward.

"I should have known you would sense his death," said the Vision.

"How could you?" said the Scarlet Witch, cupping the Vision's face with a hand. "They're our boys."

"No, they're not," said the Vision, "You know as well as I do, they--and I--are just your toys."

The Scarlet Witch's sad smile faded, and she kissed him. All around her the world distorted, until the Vision simply was no longer. Thomas, meanwhile, floated for a moment before lying still but whole in her arms.

She brushed her hand through his hair, and he was clean of blood. His face tensed, and his eyes opened.

"What happened?" he said.

"Nothing," said the Scarlet Witch, "Go to **_sleep_**."

Teddy's eyes fluttered closed, and everything became one big pink blur.

* * *

"Teddy, you've got five minutes! Wake up!"

Teddy shot up straight up in bed. Five minutes? He half fell out of bed and scrambled for his pants.

Amazingly, he made it to school on time, although he missed breakfast and was going to be starving by lunch. He slid into his chair and half off of it with a "whew!"

"Up late again, Teddy?"

Teddy turned to smile at Kate. Of course she was perfectly poised and looking at him with some amusement. In the few weeks since he moved to this school and met her, she'd already become a good friend.

"I was playing Marvel Fighter with Eli ... you wouldn't know it, but he can be such a geek."

Kate chuckled into her hand. "You two would make a cute couple."

Teddy blushed. "When he does his 'girls are icky' shtick, I don't think that's what he means, Kate."

Thankfully, the teacher finished roll call before Kate could embarrass him further. Not that he minded much. It was a relief to be going to a school where he could be himself and had friends he could confide in enough for them to tease.

Honestly, he was the happiest he'd been in his life.

* * *

Tommy looked wistfully at the horizon.

"Don't even think about it," said Billy.

"But I'm _bored_!" said Tommy, "How did she even catch me?"

"She's a mom. She has special mom powers that tell her when you're lying."

"But I've been lying since I was little! Did she have to catch on _now?_" Tommy sighed. "I don't know why she's so afraid of us leaving Genosha anyway. I can handle myself."

"She's a mom." Billy repeated, "Besides, you know there's those rumors about a resistance movement."

"Pft. Rumors." said Tommy, "She's just being paranoid. We're sixteen!"

"Two more years and we can do what we want," said Billy, "...I hope."

Tommy flopped against the banister in a sulk. Billy gave him a few pats on the shoulder.

"Nothing ever happens to me," said Tommy with a sigh.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, my love," said Wanda, "How could I forget you?"

"It's all right," said Vision, clasping her hands in his own, "We're together again."

"Yes," said Wanda, "I'll make it right. It'll be as if you were always there."

He hugged her tight against him.

"Everyone will be happy, I promise," said Wanda,

"Forever."


End file.
